La mujer que te venció
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Kyouya gruñe sintiendo el golpe de la mujer. Se aleja unos centímetros de ella para ver sus movimientos, entonces ve claramente algo que lo perturba./Spoiler personaje/


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**L**a mujer que te venció.

* * *

Se miran mutuamente, evaluándose con sus oscuros ojos, Hibari baja la mirada para contemplarla, desde sus pies hasta su pelo, entrecierra los ojos cuando ve el uniforme negro que porta. Ese no era el uniforme del instituto.

—Vete, esta será _mi_ oficina—dice ella con aire orgulloso. Hibari arquea una ceja.

—¿Oh?

—Si no quieres irte tendré que golpearte.

Hibari relaja la ceja y mira por el rabillo del ojo su preciadas tonfas. Las aprieta.

—Ese no es el uniforme de este instituto, herbívora.

_Crash_.

Hibari puede escuchar claramente el sonido de su tacón hundirse en el suelo de su oficina, _su_ suelo. Entrecierra la mirada.

—No me obligues a morderte hasta la muerte, herbívora.

La mujer alza los labios en una sonrisa prepotente, y Hibari cree ver burla en sus oscuros ojos. Su mandíbula se aprieta y se levanta. La mujer pone los ojos cuando él, el jefe del comité, el más poderoso, temible y oscuro Hibari se ríe. Esa risa cínica.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte—amenaza para luego abalanzarse hacia ella, pero joder, ella se aparta con un sutil movimiento, y con algo que Hibari no llega a ver para sus tonfas. Entrecierra más su mirada solo dejando ver una rendija, sus pupilas dilatas llenas de deseo de una lucha de verdad. Alza la pierna y lo golpea con fuerza.

Kyouya gruñe sintiendo el golpe de la mujer. Se aleja unos centímetros de ella para ver sus movimientos, entonces ve claramente algo que lo perturba.

_Pechos_.

Maldición.

¿Esa mujer cuantos años tenia?

Siente una palpitación en la sien. Relaja sus facciones.

—Hibari Kyouya, uh, pensé que serías algo más fuerte, pero eres igual de débil de todos. Patético.

Hay cosas que todos saben, como ejemplo que Tsunayoshi Sawada nunca llegara a sacar un diez en matemáticas, simplemente porque Tsuna era idiota y dudaban que la suerte este de su lado. La otra era que, si uno molesta a Hibari Kyouya lo mas seguro es que este una buena temporada en el hospital, es decir, insulto igual a golpes y hospital. Pero otra cosa que sabían era también que, nadie, ni en sus jodidos sueños podían insultar a Hibari llamándolo débil.

Hibari apretó los dientes, contuvo el aliento durante apenas segundos y luego perdió la razón cuando ataco de nuevo a la mujer sin nombre.

Saltó cuando él giro la pierna para hacerla caer, río y vio como apretaba con mas fuerza sus tonfas.

…

Hibari sintió el aliento de la mujer contra sus labios, apretó más su cuerpo con las tonfas, ella gruño. Alzó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Débil.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos. Claramente ofendida, furiosa y roja por los movimientos de la lucha. Miró con sus ojos negros a los del prefecto y sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que un prefecto golpearía a una chica.—se burlo, Hibari alzó una ceja.

—Yo tampoco imagine que vendría una herbívora a mi oficina para decirme que este despacho seria suyo.

Fue la frase mas larga que escucho y se escucharía de él. La mujer resoplo cuando un mecho de pelo negro ondulado cayó por su frente, haciendo ligeramente difícil la lucha de miradas. Intento alzar la mano para colocarse el mechón de pelo, pero las tonfas del prefecto se presionaron con mas fuerza en su vientre. Arrugo las cejas molesta.

—Hibari Kyouya, no esta nada mal. —murmuro, él asintió.

—Sabes mucho.

—No me enfrento a mis presas sin saber nada, no soy idiota. —mascullo. Hibari sintió una clara punzada de molestia, apretó mas las tonfas y ella se quejo. Se aparto de ella y miro de nuevo su uniforme.

—Cambiate, ese uniforme no es del instituto.

—¿Si no quiero?

—Tendré que expulsarte.

La mujer le miro, luego llevo su mano a los botones de su camisa negra, Hibari abrió los ojos.

No será...

Hibari detuvo sus movimientos poniendo la punta de la tonfa contra su pecho.

—No en mi oficina.

—¿Miedo Hibari Kyouya?

—Jamás.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó con un movimiento de muñeca la tonfa.

—Dame un uniforme—ordeno molesta. Hibari frunció las cejas.

—¿Que te hace pensar que tengo en mi oficina un uniforme femenino?

—La vaga idea de que tal vez hayas caído en tus instintos. Hormonas.

-...

Ladeo la cabeza un poco, mirando el teléfono. Se acercó al aparato.

—Talla.

Ella negó.

—Si te lo digo será como si me desnudara delante de ti, prefecto.

Joder.

Hibari dejo el teléfono. Y por primera vez Hibari no supo que decir, como actuar hasta mirar. Clavo sus ojos en el aparato. Ella camino hasta la puerta y le mando una mirada burlona.

—Recuerda esto Hibari Kyouya, el nombre de la mujer que te venció. Adelheid Suzuki.

Escucho el _clik_ que hizo la puerta al cercarse, apretó la mandíbula. Había perdido joder. Y en algo tan estúpido. Esa mujer era de cuidado.


End file.
